


Serotonin | Laszlo Kreizler

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You're a patiant in Dr. Kreizler's institute, but you aren't a child. You're a young adult. Laszlo Kreizler finds out that you have feelings for him. You're afraid what he'll do and say, so you run away. But when he finds you things don't go exactly as you imagined them to.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Serotonin | Laszlo Kreizler

Dr. Kreizler is the only person I'll open up to, and I think the other Alienists are annoyed by that. But... he's the only person that makes me feel comfortable. Not that the others are scary or anything, it's just... Kreizler is different. And maybe... just maybe I have a crush on him. 'Of course you have a crush on him, y/n. He's the only person who has ever shown you kindness.' I thought inside of my head. Dr. Kreizler is patient, caring, kind, and so... so gentle. Every time I see him my heart skips a few beats and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I always get lost in his beautiful brown eyes. They're so big and deep that it's easy to get lost in them. His voice is so pleasant to listen to as well. To me he just... feels like home. But I know the way I feel is stupid; I'm just one of his cases. Another mind for him to study and examine in the attempt to understand the human brain. A knock on my dormitory door took me out of my thoughts. That's when I noticed I was absent mindedly sketching a picture of the doctor. "Who is it?" I asked curiously. "Dr. Kreizler." His familiar deep, yet soft voice said from the hallway.

I sat my sketchbook aside after closing it, and walked over to open the door for him. He was standing there in his usual black suit looking exceptionally handsome. But maybe I found him extra pretty today, because I haven't seen him in a while. Apparently he had some private matters to deal with. "I think you an I need to talk about your behavior over the past few weeks." He said, and anxiety filled my already quivering stomach. I knew I what he was referring to; he wanted to talk about how uncooperative I've been with the other Alienists while he was away. I desperately hoped he wasn't angry with me.

"Come with me, we'll take a walk so we're far from prying ears." He said with one of his small smiles that quickly faded. I nodded once and closed my dormitory door behind me. I don't think I ever felt this nervous in my entire life if I'm being honest. I silently followed him downstairs and out through the main doors of the institute. Both of us remained quiet until we reached the nearby park. The September sun was shinning bright in the blue sky above us. Its rays were just powerful enough to warm your bones. "You probably already know what I want to talk to you about." He said, breaking the soothing silence that was enveloping us.

"Yes, I do. I... I'm sorry for giving your colleagues such a hard time. It's just... I only feel comfortable when I'm with you." I said, and I felt like a child for saying it. "My colleagues aren't going to hurt you, y/n. They might have differing methods, but they're all designed to help you." He said with a soft look in his eyes that made me feel guilty. I didn't want his fellow Alienists to feel like they weren't doing their job correctly; I never meant for them to feel that way. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. "It's alright, y/n. You feel safer with opening up to me than you do with the others. I understand." He replied. He took me to a small pond where we watched some ducks swim around. It was very peaceful.

I was a little upset when he said we had to go back to the institute. I felt content with being by his side in the peaceful park watching the ducks. But I knew he had work to get finished, and we couldn't do what my heart desired. When we reached the floor my dormitory was on I was suddenly aware of children's laughter. "There she is!" One of them giggled in an amused tone. "Y/n loves Dr. Kreizler." The group repeatedly teased, and I felt myself heat up with embarrassment. I'm sure I looked as red as the roses I saw in the park today. 'How did they find out?' I wondered curiously. It was all the more embarrassing because Dr. Kreizler was standing right next to me.

Then what I saw made my heart leap into my throat. One of the kids was holding my sketchbook... my private sketchbook. The one with all of my little drawings of the doctor inside. My heart started pounding so hard I could hear it, and my throat was so dry it was hard to swallow. "Isn't that your sketchbook?" Kreizler asked, and I could do was nod in response. He told the kids to settle down and scolded them for entering my dorm without permission. But when he laid hands on my opened sketchbook it got hard to breath. My insides ached and could feel tears being to fill my eyes. I ran as fast as I could and didn't turn to see if anyone else was following me.

I passed several teachers and Alienists as I tore through the halls. Eventually I left through the main doors of the institute without any intention of slowing down. I wanted to get as far away as I could. I couldn't face Dr. Kreizler now that he so obviously knew why he is the only person I'll open up to. When I reached my destination I slowed down. My lungs burned and so did the muscles in my legs. I sat down in one of the corners of the abandoned house I was now inside. It was one of my favorite hideaway spots before I went to the institute. For some reason it felt more like home than the one my parents brought me up in. But now it felt cold and empty.

Once I caught my breath, my mind played through the events that had happened in front of the doctor. My insides twisted and ached. Tears filled my eyes and I let them fall. I was so afraid of rejection from him that I ran away. I couldn't help but to feel stupid and worthless. As the hours went by, the sun started to fade and darkness quickly followed. The sounds of New York city at night were a lot scarier than I remembered, and I suddenly wished I hadn't came here. 'Maybe I would have been safer on some rooftop somewhere.' I thought. The sound of something or someone entering the house caught my attention.

My heart was hammering inside of my chest and I suddenly felt like a little kid again. I was cold, hungry, scared, and broken. Whatever or whoever it was seemed to be making an effort not to make a sound, and that worried me even more. Especially since I didn't have anything to protect me with. In the low light coming from the moon, I suddenly noticed a dark figure enter the room. It felt like something out of a nightmare or a scary ghost story. "Y/n? It's me. Don't be scared." The doctor's voice said, and I wondered if I was dreaming. I couldn't believe he had found me. "It's me." I replied softly and shyly. He moved closer and I watched him become more visible the nearer he got.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Come here." He said softly as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his warm embrace and breathed in his comforting scent. A scent that I had fallen in love with over my years at the institute. "Don't run away like that ever again, or I'm going to have to keep you under surveillance." He said in a soft whisper as he held me close to him. "I'm sorry I... I was just... afraid. Afraid of what you'd say or do once you saw the contents of my sketchbook." I replied timidly. I felt so small in that moment, but I also felt protected in his arms.

"You didn't have to be afraid. I was upset that my younger wards violated your privacy." He replied as we broke the hug so we could look at each other. "But... you know how I feel about you now. You... you know that I...." I said, but he cut me off. He placed his forefinger over my lips to hush me, which made me gasp softly. The slightest touch from him made my insides melt. He removed his finger from my lips and raised my chin so we made eye contact. "I'm going to get... in so much trouble for this." He whispered, his warm breath touching my skin.

Everything felt like I was in a dream; the only time I've ever been this close to him is in my dreams. But I hoped that this was real. My heart felt like it was going to explode as he closed the short distance that was between us. When our lips met it felt like my breath had been stolen from my lungs. My insides felt warm and a tingling sensation enveloped my chest as well as my head. His lips felt warm and soft, making my eyelids flutter slightly before I closed my eyes. I melted into the kiss even though I was shy due to my lack of experience. We broke the kiss for air, but connected our lips once more after we filled our lungs.

Everything about that moment was soft, shy, and perfect. The feeling in my chest seemed to branch out and fill up my entire body. It was borderline overwhelming, but I loved every second. All I could feel was happiness and love. "I... I've never felt like this before." I managed to whisper after after we broke the kiss for a second time. "That's because your brain has just released a significant amount of serotonin." He said with a small smile. A few moments of silence passed as he gently caressed my cheek with his soft touch. "This is very inappropriate. You're my patient." He said, and I furrowed my brows. I didn't want him to ruin the wonderful moment so soon.

I didn't want to think about the rules or if what had just happened was inappropriate and unprofessional. I gently nudge his cutely shaped nose with my own, which seemed to change his train of thought slightly. "There are boundaries I shouldn't have crossed, and yet... I crossed them tonight," He said, gently nuzzling his nose against mine. "I'd be lying if I said I was sorry." He said softly before he closed the distance between us once more and captured my lips with his. After a few heavenly moments of kissing and cuddling, he took me back to the institute. As we walked through the front doors some of his employees expressed concern.

He expertly assured them that I was fine and all I needed was a good night's rest. When we reached my dormitory, I gently tugged at his good arm for him to follow me and he chuckled lightly. He did follow, which kind of surprises me. After averting his gaze as I got changed into my night clothes, he granted me my unspoken wish. He held me close and we shared a soft, tender make out session that I felt in my bones. When we slowly pulled apart I felt breathless and weak in the knees. We kissed each other until neither of us could speak. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat in sync with mine for a few minutes was enough to bring me back down to earth.

++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
